Banban Akaza
"One! Hating cruel wickedness!" "DekaRed!" "Justice will prevail!" Banban "Ban" Akaza is DekaRed of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Design He wore red spandex with a large, black "1" on the left side, which extended over the entire left arm, except for the white gloves. His belt buckle held the S.P.D. emblem. His helmet bore the S.P.D. emblem over the Visor, with a rouded sigle shape in between the two. Biography Nickname, "Ban" (バン, Ban), although Jasmine has called him "Ban-chan" on one occasion. He was training in space until he was assigned to the Earth Unit. He has a chaotic, but fiercely loyal and friendly personality. However, in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Ban is significantly more mature and was not as fiery as he was before. It took awhile before he gained Hoji's trust. Irritates Hoji by calling him "aibou", which translates to "buddy" or "partner". He has a special martial arts technique called Juu Kun Do (modeled on Jeet Kune Do) when he blends his martial arts skills with his gunfire. Ban rides in Machine Doberman with Jasmine when patrolling. In the series finale, Ban joined the SPD Fire Squad as a new elite officer. In Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Ban returns to help his old team when Jasmine gets kidnapped though he's on the search for Agent X at the time. During his time with FireSquad, he gained a upgrade called DekaRed Battlizer, where the modified Murphy becomes a suit of armor and powerful sword for him to use in the fight. In both of the Dekaranger teamups, Ban notably had initial trouble in getting along with the red ranger members Ryouga and Kai from the Abaranger and Magiranger teams at first, which lead to an argument, until they bonded with him seeing how similar their goals were. Ban also called Kai "aibou" in the team-up, his affectionate term usually reserved for Hoji, much to the latter's annoyance. He has a crush on Marie Gold. In Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, there's implications of Ban and Mari being together. For one, Ban carries a picture of Mari with him and Hoji asked him if Ban "popped the question" to her. His number is 1. Gokaiger A few years later, Ban fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After Kruger and the Gokaigers defeated a Zangyack Action Commander that was a wanted Alienizer, Ban met up with them and informed them that the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Though the pirates were free to go as he takes Kruger, Ban warns Captain Marvelous not to abuse the Dekarangers' powers with a promise of personally hunting him down with less mercy as Kruger had shown to the pirate. ]] After the final battle with the end of the Zangyack, Doggie Kruger regained his powers, it assumed Ban and Jasmine and their teammates have their powers back. Ban and his team are set to return in Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen to the fight the Kamen Riders. Akibaranger in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, after the meeting of Nobuo Akagi and Ryuji Sainei - Ban's actor - an imaginary DekaRed suddenly appears during the battle of Akibarangers and Team Evil Stemer Corporation and encourages Nobuo Akagi/Akiba Red. DekaRed - SWAT Mode= SPD Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 1 Arsenal * SP License * Hybrid Magnum: holds great firepower and initates the attacks, Hybrid Charging Shoot, Moonsault Shot, Moonsault Galaxy Shot, and Hurricane Shot. ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * D-Revolver - DekaRed Battlizer= Arsenal * Fire Squad License ** DekaRed Battlizer - Deka Wappa= In other to help Akibarangers, the imaginary DekaRed transformed into , the Inordinate Power of the Dekarangers. The Deka Wappa is a modular weapon in the form of handcuffs. It can be separated in two pieces to act as dual claws, as well as just have one side open to grip opponents in place. }} Ranger Key The is Banban Akaza's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as DekaRed. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion each. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Banban received his key and became DekaRed once more. Trivia *Ban is the only Sentai Red Ranger to have a Battlizer, which was made originally for Power Rangers. *Ban's family name is derived from Agatha Christie. *He is the only male Dekaranger of the main 5 to appear in Gokaiger. *Although Ban trained and had been assigned to other alien worlds as part of the Dekaranger, his lineage is presumably of Earth as presumed by the episode Samurai Go West, where one of his ancestors was a member of the Shinsengumi. Although aliens had visited Earth in the past and it could have been possible that one may have joined the Shinsengumi in this universe and held a humanoid appearance when doing so, the episode appears to go by the historical precedence of the squadron being composed of humans. See also *Jack Landors, Ban's main Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: SPD **Sky Tate, Jack's successor who also wore Ban's suit **Bridge Carson, Sky's successor who also wore Ban's suit Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend